Rise Of The Clan: The Preparation
by Jintoe
Summary: What more can I say read it and review it...
1. Default Chapter

The Dark field of Hyrule, what a lonely place it becomes at night, I thought to myself as I stood at the top of a grassy hill staring at the castle so very far away. The Tall grass of Ivory shades, and green décor shuddered at the howl of the blissful wind. What a Sight, for the sanctum of loneliness only one such as I can find true bliss, but alone I was not this night. I traveled with my band of Colleges. This night was a night of Sin, where the Six of us would do an unspeakable thing, or so we thought. Many know me as Niko, I am a Drow Dragon Clansmen, or in our language the Fer'ice Die'tee Chen. The quarter moon and its silvery gaze pierce me in a strange way. To use this quarter moon is known as a bad omen, but I believe not in such things as our false gods, and strange prophecies.   
  
Chapter One: The Preparation  
  
"Niko hurry time is running short!" A silvery blue haired female warrior called. Strapped on her back was a large broad sword so to say. Two blades came from either side of the hilt, and twisted, criss-crossing at the center, and stretching outwards again only to come back into a the point. Such craftsmanship, we took a great pride in our weaponry. We daubed these blades, the Dan Hell Banes, which translates to the Double Helix swords. He turned to her, and slight grin appeared on my face. Not a full grin mind you, more like a half cocked one. Where only one side of his lips curve upwards. He began a pace towards her, walking slowly when he spoke.  
  
"I know the time is drawing closer." He spoke reaching her holding both of her hands within his own how warm he thought. Coming closer he let the sweet aroma of her enter me as he let out a slight grunt of pleasure. Brushing past her he worked his was towards his party of faithful companions. He opened his arms spanning them out as if to hug the air in front of him as he spoke again.  
  
"Tonight my friends we kill the king." Niko spoke. Niko looked to be in his early twenties perhaps just turning 20. His hair was bleach white, like most clansmen of his rank, and power. Niko was considered a master swordsman in all aspects. His strength was great, and his skill was phenomenal. He wore the standard Iron chest plate, and underneath the silver Tunic. His legs donned with pearl white tights that fell into two leathery boots, and he too held one of these Banes. On his back, yet slightly thicker then the woman he spoken to before.  
  
She walked by him brushing against his body turning her head to view him solely with her only one of her eyes in a flirtatious manner. He smiled, and let his arms fall to his side. They all wore the same armor and the same tunic though some of them varied in color. Two wore red also they bore the same Banes, but their swords where much smaller then Niko's, and Woman's. Two wore Green, and their carried elaborate long bows crafted with the crest of Dragons, at both ends where the string latched to the bow itself. The Die'tee Gins, or better known to the people as the Dragon Bows.  
  
Niko turned to the men in the red tunics, and his spoke to them as he did they turned, and stood erect. Under closer notice of their faces, they were young twins, perhaps in there mid Teens. Each with short black hair thick as the muddy swamps tangled and darker then the night it was.  
  
"Once more we will brief before we lay the breach the castle." Niko's voice was stern, and confident. The party slouched, and moaned this would be the um-teen time they've gone over the plan, but Niko was the kind of man whom would say if it was worth doing, its worth doing right. Meaning there was no room for error if it were to be done Niko would do it flawlessly. They nodded knowing there was no arguing with him. The Woman took out a map from her pouch a map setting it against the ground it had been carefully printed, and had several positions of the moon, and key locations of the guards of the castle. Everything was planed out where they would go, and how they would travel. Up to the king's chambers.  
  
"Expect heavy resistance, Carry plenty of Arrows Ferric, and you too Kaolin." Niko looked at both the archers. Ferric and Kaolin they were top-notch archers who could hit there mark a league away. They spoke of nothing only making sure they had plenty of ammunition for the assault of the Castle, and the sprint through the city. Niko pointed at Random points of the map moving his finger like a cursor pinpointing where they should be at any given time.   
  
"We move at the midnight when the moon reaches its peak." He spoke once more, but found himself cut off by his party.  
  
"We know Niko." One of the twins spoke slouching placing one of his palms on his hip taking a relaxed carefree pose. Niko smiled up at him, and playfully grabbed his foot, pulling it from underneath of him. His back feel softly against the dewy grass.  
  
"Okay Kirin tell us." Niko spoke to Kirin, and he sat up to a sitting position where his heels were together, and his flung his finger towards the map.  
  
"We enter the city through the sewer system. Travel through these pipes here, here, and here, turning here until we reach check point B." He said confidently, until his brother smacked his head from behind  
  
"No we go the other way when we come to the intersection" He pointed out to Kirin.  
  
"Good job Blair." Niko smiled, and Kirin snarled at his brother. Ferric and Kaolin were quiet watching closely taking mental notes.  
  
Niko rose standing upright pointing to the castle.   
  
"We should reach checkpoint B within before the moon reaches about… there." Niko pointed up to the sky.  
  
Kirin spoke up again after rubbing his newly formed bump on his head down.  
  
"Yea after check point B, we enter the city, and rush towards the first wall. Since its only twenty feet we can easily jump right over it." Niko nodded palming his chin listening to the young Kirin speak. Ferric and Kaolin walked up from behind Niko, and knelt down gazing at the map. Hardened soldiers they were, and had seen many fights. They weren't amateurs by any means.  
  
"This is where it gets fun." Niko stood up having the map in his hands, as he pointed to the castle itself.   
  
"We scale the west wall expect extremely heavy resistance. The Castle at this point hosts about 700 soldiers, luckily for us the other 2000 are out to war. We can handle a few grunts can't we? Don't get cocky though move passed your checkpoints as quick as you can. Kirin, Blair your job is to make it that your archers don't run out of ammo. If they do you'll have a lot of work to do."  
  
Niko rolled up the map, and handed it to Mia. She quickly grabbed it, and stuffed it in her satchel in which she was leaving behind. The tents were left up, and the fire was put out. They didn't need anything unnecessary. They figured if they were successful which they knew they were going to be, they could come back, and grab there belongs….   
  
How wrong I was that Night, Only one of us would return, but we would not be beaten by the Hyrulain Guards… someone else, Some one no one would expect to show up, not even the King himself.  
  
Next Chapter: Failed Assassination: The King of Evil Lives. 


	2. The Evil King Lives

Chapter Two: Failed Assassination: The King of Evil Lives.  
  
Quickly, and silently we embarked, dashing with the wind trailing at our backs, Swiftly they moved through the tall grass. It swayed with the force of the wind as I led the pack. We ran so fast, faster then any horse. The Blades of grass brushed passed my ears sounding like thunder to me. At such high speeds I expected nothing less. We slid to a stop to outer wall of the castle… strangely We weren't spotted nor where their any guards one watch. Though I wasn't about to complain I did think of it as strange. I signaled Kirin, and he came forth looking at the bars in front of the sewage drainage. Raising his hands they glowed a dull red, and the bars began to redden as well till they became a gooey mass. The Drain was large we would fit easily, but the water was up to our chests.  
  
Niko went in first they proceed Mia followed first, then, Kirin, Ferric, Kaolin, and finally Blair. They walked holding their swords, and bows above their heads, the flow of the water was forceful, and strong enough to keep any average person out, but these fighters were far from average. As they furthered themselves through the Drain the water seemed to shallow. It continued on like this till there was a tiny trickle running at their feet.   
  
"Were closing in on Check point B, Let's go." He said taking off again zooming through the drain's the others hurried after him maintaining a constant speed not slowing down for a single moment. The moved with such grace as they sped off gaining speed through the "drag" Method. One would hand behind the others wind tunnel and then pass him. At this speed the wind resistance was pretty powerful, and the drag method made them move more swiftly.  
  
They zigzagged around one another, and running fast enough that they were able to run on the cylindrical walls, Kirin, and Blair hit the wall from either side, and ran to the topside covering they criss-crossed, and fell back into a line formation with the others. As they passed an intersection it let out a loud booming noise as the compressed air stirred rapidly from their movement. They turned here, and there with such great precision it was hard to tell that some of them were still teenagers instead of champion warriors, and athletes. Finally they came to a halt pausing under gate of bars. Kirin acted again raising his hand. His hands glowed that Erie red again, and the bars began to melt, the dripping melted down steel dripped into the water causing the drain where they stood to fill up with steam. Niko hopped out drawing his sword immediately. He let out a bird like whistle, and the rest followed. Still no guards….  
  
They hurried through the city at night, unseen cloaked by the Dark soundless night. Niko looked up at the moon, a grin formed on his face, they were ahead of schedule. They came to the first wall of the castle wall. Once more… No guards Niko hopped over the wall expecting to see some sort of ambush or something, but nothing. The others were right behind them, and they quickly landed in the courtyard to the castle itself. Niko gazed around his eyes drifting… His eyes locating a line of dead soldiers to the front doors.  
  
"What's going on here?" Niko asked out loud. Kirin's mouth dropped, and he tapped Niko's shoulder.  
  
"Something is wrong Niko."  
  
"Your right, something is afoot here, lets find the King and lets get out of here I'm getting a bad feeling." Kaolin spoke for the first time all night drawing an arrow, and notching it on his bow. Niko flipped over one of the dead soldiers, his chest cavity was completely open, and his insides were as if they were eaten. Niko sighed turning back to the others.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen a monster that could do something like this. At least not a monster from Hyrule." Ferric spoke touching the side of the wound with his fingers, and smearing the blood between his fingers. He sniffed it, and shook his head.  
  
"Nor I have smelled such a vile thing." He said again as he rose looking up at the castle. The Castle doors were broken down,. Niko looked at Mia, she too didn't seem too happy about this.  
  
"The castle may be in dismay. We may be able to sneak right through unnoticed."  
  
"That is if their not all dead alright."   
  
"Let us hope not Kaolin." Niko responded to Kaolin as they approached the front doors. They were at an angle so they really could see inside it, but as they came closer they could hear something walking… drawing nearer. The group instantly spilt up, and Kaolin took the bait running out in front of the door. What he saw horrified him. A large red winged demon sat munching on the head of a Hyrulian soldier. Kaolin took his notched arrow, and slaughtered the beast with a Single shot, the arrow hit him in the side of the face, and broke through his right eye striking, and then exited through its left.  
  
The others trudged on closer to the fallen demon with fear dwelling in their eyes, but neither willing to admit it.  
  
"W..Wa.. Was that a demon?" Kirin asked his young voice quivering. Ferric palmed his shoulder, and gave him a quick nod.  
  
"I'm afraid so." He said removing his hand from Kirin's shoulder, and then strayed forward. The hallways were littered with dead bodies of all kinds of soldiers. Niko advanced forward towards the next set of door.  
  
"May Oni protect us." Kirin spoke placing his two fingers up, and saying a quick pray underneath his breath. Personally Niko didn't believe in the God named Oni, and quite frankly didn't like the image of him either.   
  
"Niko I think we should leave." Mia said looking over her shoulder.  
  
"No we have a job to do. We won't leave without the head of the king." Niko grunted pushing open the next door, even more soldiers lay dead. Niko's eyes widened at the sight, such senseless slaughter was all he could think. Where they're more demons? The Kings chamber was the next room ahead the huge twin double doors, and a dozen other hallways leading away. Niko, and Mia pushed open the door where a last stand seemed to be made, but no demons, only hundreds of dead soldiers lined up across the huge open throne room, and a dead king sitting on his throne with his eyes gouged out, and his throat slit… An evil ritual Niko was thrown into shock when he saw it.  
  
"What.. What the hell is going on here!" Kirin shouted. Blair drew his Bane.  
  
"Hey the heads right their waiting for us, lets grab it, and get the hell out of here." He spoke walking up to the king's throne. Preparing to swing his sword like a bat he was instantly thrown back by an invisible force before he was able to swing. The dead bodies moved as well, and piled up against the side of the all as if being thrown out of the way. Blair hit the ground hard, and whelped slightly. Kirin ran too him grabbing his shoulder helping him up. As he helped him up, Niko walked passed them before the small set of stair leading to the throne.  
  
"Come out!" He yelled loudly. There was a moment of silence before a menacing laughter drifted into the room as the large double doors slammed shut. Ferric and Kaolin grabbed them trying to reopen them, but they wouldn't budge. The long evil laughter seized after Niko yelled Shut up.   
  
Then what I saw I thought I could never forget, that wicked smile how I hated the way he smiled at me., that bright orange hair, and long nose, and the large figure. But the thing that stuck in my mind like an imprint was that smile...This man was evil, every thing I felt from him… Evil. He was the embodiment of Evil itself oh how… how is it that is still is how is it that the King of Evil still lives.  
  
"Ah A group of Drows? What brings you to Hyrule." Niko quickly put up his guard holding the sword pointing it at this man… this evil, evil man. The others followed Niko's lead, and the others quickly readied themselves for combats. All he did was laugh at us.  
  
"You.. I know who you are." Niko replied without answering his question.  
  
"Many know who I am Drow but by what name do you know me by?" He said chuckling lightly again. Niko's lips curled back his vision focusing on this man alone.  
  
"Kirin, Blair, Mia, Ferric, Kaolin… This, this is Gannondolf the King of Evil." He laughed loudly again that thick manly laughter.   
  
"Yes that is I you bunch of Drows. Do you like what I have done."  
  
"Murder." Kirin whispered with rage building inside him. Blair seemed to share his feelings as they both began to advance him.  
  
"You should have never came here." Blair announced as Kirin, and Blair jumped forward their swords behind them they were on either side of Gannondolf. He chuckled once more as his hands glowed a dark blue. They both jumped into the air at the same time, their swords behind their head preparing a duel attack, but Gannondolf was no ammeter, a second before they were in striking rage, Ganondolf moved within the blink of an eye, and intercepted them. Hurling his fists into their chest, a dark blue beam of light pierced them both from the backs. From Niko's vision it was horrific two ascending clansmen dropped with a single blow. Their bodies fell limp against the floor, their eyes absent of the twinkling joy, and life that once rested in them.  
  
Ferric screamed launching three arrows at once each one aimed at Ganondolf. He whipped his cape and the arrows stopped in mid air, and fizzled into nothing as if they were being burned by acid. Kaolin tried his luck, and launched an arrow of his own. Gannondolf rolled his cape over himself just as it seemed the arrow struck him.  
  
"Got em." But then Gannondolf stood upright holding the arrow Kaolin shot at him. With this thumb he quickly snapped it, and started laughing again. Then Ganondolf aimed both of his palms at the two archers, and then two balls of light shot from his hands at the two archers so fast that neither of them even knew they were dead, they just fell. Each ball entered in their chest, and totally destroyed their hearts and Ganondolf's response… laughter.  
  
Niko was enraged. He felt hatred for this man it was growing rapidly his emotions stirring his blood lust growing… he wanted vengeance, but then he remembered Mia…  
  
"Run Mia... Run as if the gates of hell were at your feet." Niko spoke, but Mia was defiant.  
  
"I won't run these are my friends too you won't be the only one to avenge them."  
  
"Mia… I said run." Niko didn't turn to look at her though, he didn't dare take his eyes of this man.  
  
"NO! I won't let you fight him alone."  
  
Gannondolf laughed.  
  
"Woman if you wish to live heed the word of this man, and flee."  
  
"Mia just run!." Niko yelled griping his sword tight.  
  
"WHY!"  
  
"I won't be able to fight at my fullest if I know you're in danger so run! RUN MIA RUN!" Niko pleaded.  
  
"Niko you better return to me alive I swear if you don't!"  
  
"MIA RUN!" Mia ran up to him, and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Don't die." She whispered before running to the door. Aiming her palm at it she blasted the door away, and turned to gaze at Niko for the last time. Then she ran, she wouldn't allow herself to cry though, but she did run she ran as fast as her legs could carry her.  
  
That night I escaped with my life as so did Mia. Yet only one of us truly left for that night… For that night… I lost a part of my soul, my heart, and my memories.  
  
"You were able to defeat my friends, but lets see how you fair against me." Niko's feet beat against the stone floor as he raced forward; he leapt forward towards the stairs, and then kicked up towards Ganondolf's level. Ganondolf fired another orb of energy, but it was met with an after image of Niko. Ganondolf anticipated this, and raised his hand in front of him slightly above him where Niko reappeared. Niko's eyes light up when another orb of energy broke through his armor, but didn't even break then skin. Niko was thrown up with the orb pushing him till he hit the ceiling. At the exact same moment the orb exploded cloaking him with a view of dust. He fell through, and landed on the ground on one knee seeming unfazed. He's eyes burned with rage as he looked upon on Ganondolf again.  
  
"I'll wipe that smile off your face." Niko announced standing upright his skin slightly smoldering.  
  
"Ha I'd like to see that." He replied stepping down the small set of stairs till he was down on Niko's level. He raised his hand towards the group of fallen soldiers. A broad sword flew from the corpses, and slammed into the palm of his hand. Niko rushed forward again, and Gannondolf attempted to block with one arm. When the sword collided Gannondolf lost his footing and skidded back. His arm recoiled, and he quickly seized it with his other hand to hold his position. Niko pushed him back, and then brought his sword back, and swung all the way through batting the sword away with an inward horizontal strike. Then Niko struck again with another horizontal attack this time going outward. Gannondolf ducked the strike, and stepped in thrusting his shoulder into his chest. Niko staggered back, and then threw his sword up in front of him again. Gannondolf still had that wicked smile on his face only adding to Niko's rage.  
  
"AHH!" Niko yelled jumping into the air attempting to cleave him in two. Gannondolf stepped to the side, and chambered the sword for a powerful blow to Niko. With one hand he held it pulling it underneath his left arm, and then swinging outwards then swung the blade viciously making contact with his side right underneath his arm.  
  
I didn't feel any pain, I figured the armor took the blow, but then when I moved I felt it sting the armor gave into the blow, and he cut into my ribs too. The wound quickly healed. Us Drows have a rapid healing process that takes a matter of minutes to heal. Even heavy battle wounds seem to heal within hours. Tis the way of the Drow Dragon Clan.  
  
Niko didn't react to his wound, and swung to his side trying to wound Gannondolf again, but the sword strike was blocked. Then Gannondolf countered again with another powerful stroke, knocking Niko's sword from his hand. Niko watched his blade fly from his hand, and then spin across the floor skidding further away from him.  
  
"Your finished!" Ganondolf yelled as the sword's tip came towards him with a thrust. Niko dropped down, and weaved to the side dodging the fatal blow. Ganondolf gasped as Niko's left hand grabbed his wrist and then his right elbow came up landing just before the joint of Ganondolfs arm. The elbow of Ganondolf's arm hyper extended, and he dropped his sword as well. Niko spun placing his back against Ganondolfs chest, then sending another elbow strike, this time in his gut. Then quickly before giving Ganondolf time to counter he flipped him over his shoulder, and into the stone ground in front of him.  
  
"This isn't over yet!" Niko yelled as he dropped down on one knee and then tried to punch Gannondolf in the face, but his fist was caught, and he was blasted in the face with a small ball of light. Niko shot back holding his face staggering back till he tripped over the steeps. Gritting his teeth he looked back at Gannondolf… where was he? Niko Looked up, and saw Gannondolf in the air coming down on him. His leg was glowing purple as he came down at high speeds. Niko jumped to the side facing the other way he shot back jumping, and jerking his body around leading with his left knee. Gannondolf smashed into the steps crushing them, and sending stones everywhere. Niko attacked with a powerful jumping crescent kick, but it was blocked by Gannondolf's forearm. Then grabbing it with his other hand Gannondolf threw him to the side towards a pillar. Niko smashed into it, and kicked off back towards Gannondolf. The Pillar was destroyed, and parts of the ceiling in that area feel through, but the two ignored it, and continued to duke it out. Niko came back, and smacked him across the face with a wide right hook. Niko shifted his weight, flinging his legs forward, and skidded across the ground. Grabbing the cloth on Gannondolf's shirt, Niko using his momentum to throw him over his shoulder again this time a lot harder. Gannondolf soared into the air, flipped, and landed on his legs about twenty feet away from Niko. He whipped a trickle of blood away from his mouth, but still his smile remained.  
  
"STOP, STOP SMILING!" Niko yelled running forward again his fists clenched tight. He reached in again trying to pound Gannondolf, but the attack was blocked. Ganondolf grabbed his hair, and threw his knee into Niko's stomach. he made loud exhaling noise as his breath was stolen from him.  
  
[Damn he's strong, I though at this moment I couldn't breathe he took the breath right out of me. That's when I noticed when he shot me with that energy blast, he took out most of my armor with it. Where did this guy get this strength. I never knew any man to take on a Drow with such ferocity, then again this was no ordinary man.  
  
Niko hunched holding his stomach trying to breathe. Gagging he was desperately trying to find some sort of breath, but nothing. Ganondolf Spun his body around his cape smacked Niko in the face, distracting him Gannondolf hit him with a powerful sidekick. It smashed into the chest of the hunched over Niko, and sent him flying backwards. Niko spun around ready to fall on his hands, but Gannondolf flung his right arm forward, and an invisible force spun Niko around a quick few times, and landed wrong on his shoulder. Niko landed next to Kirin's dead face. When Niko opened his eyes his fell upon the young boy's… his lifeless eyes gazing into Niko's. His voice still freshly imprinted on his mind.  
  
"Kirin." Niko whispered. He was close to the twins. He trained them personally like they were sons to him. Niko closed his eyes forcing the tears back down. Now wasn't the time for crying. It was the time for vengeance. Niko pushed up, and looked back at Gannondolf.  
  
"I shall avenge my comrades, You should of never crossed me Gannondolf I swear I will be your undoing.." Niko stood up slowly his fists clenched together.   
  
"Spare me your heroic speech, your idealism, and your self justice. They're dead, and no ones seems to care, but you. Death is an inevitable part of all life to peons like you."  
  
Niko was quiet he let his anger control him for the first part of the fight so Ganondolf was obviously winning. Niko looked down at the ground his sword was close. He rolled over grabbing it. Gannondolf snickered, and raised his hand summoning that broadsword back to his.  
  
"What nothing more to say?  
  
"A true warrior lets his fighting speak for him." Niko spoke calmly looking up at Ganondolf sternly. Gannondolf raised his eyebrow, and laughed again.  
  
"Ah so now you're a true warrior. At least now you'll shut up, and fight." Niko disappeared reappearing before Gannondolf, they both locked swords, in a match of might. Gannondolf pulled away and swung again. Niko blocked with where the sword came together. Twisting the blade, and pressing downward he forced Gannondolf into an open position, and struck like lighting. Moving in to strike with his sword it began to cut into his flesh when Gannondolf jumped back dodging the swing at just the right moment. Niko followed through with the swing holding the sword off to his side. It finally tasted his blood, and it lusted for more.  
  
"hmpf!" Gannondolf muttered, and then Niko smiled.  
  
"What's so funny boy." Gannondolf said with a frown.  
  
"Your smile… it's gone." Gannondolfs eyes widened with rage for this man, and he lunged in to attack. Niko turned his blade, and let Gannondolfs broadsword slip in between the curves of the blade. Pushing downward, Niko stabbed it into the ground, and spun his body all the way around connecting with a roundhouse to the face of Gannondolfs. The followed by a low kick to the side of his leg, and then to another kick to this face on the opposite side that he just smacked it with the roundhouse. Gannodolf lost grip of his blade, and staggered back shaking his head back and forth, shaking off the daze. Niko jumped in, and punched Gannondolf in the face as hard as he could, and followed through pushing passed his face. Niko bend his arm, and followed up with an elbow causing him to stagger back further. Niko stepped on his foot from keeping him from falling out of range. He chambered for a strong elbow to the face, but to his dismay when it was blocked by one hand.  
  
"I've had enough." Gannondolf threw his elbow away, and grabbed his hair, headbutting him. This sent Niko back falling, blood gushing from his nose. Gannondolf grabbed his shirt as he was falling and threw him into the air, followed by a twin kick. The force of it sent smashing into the ceiling, and he came down with a load of bricks too. Gannondolf raised his hand, and Niko rose from the bricks, being lifted by that invisible force again. Niko's limbs shot outwards as he broke his bond, and then kicked off the bricks towards Gannondolf.  
  
"What more?"   
  
It was becoming more and more noticeable that Gannodolf was only toying with me. No matter how hard I fought, or no matter how hard I tried somehow he seemed to outdo me…. He was testing me… That bastard I never forgave him for it.  
  
Niko screamed as he zoomed in on Gannodolf. He reacted by placing his hand towards Niko, and sent another blast at him. Niko batted it away with his hand, and caused it to swerve into another pillar. Niko threw another punch, but it was caught with ease. Gannodolf shook his finger at Niko like he was a child, and then began to squeeze his had. The bones began to break slowly grinding them down. Niko screamed falling to his knees holding his wrist.  
  
Niko reached out for his sword, but his fingers just weren't long enough.  
  
"Good bye Drow." Gannondolf raised his hand up to Niko's face again.   
  
Dread crept up my back like a tingling sensation. I was scared I saw that… that bright purple vortex forming in his hand as he was gathering vast amounts of his spiritual energy to attack me with. I knew I was a goner… I knew… I knew I was going to die. Strangely my lasts thoughts were about Mia… and the fact I never go to tell her… Mia I… I..   
  
Niko was overcome with a blast of pure energy it engulfed his body…  
  
The pain was intense I don't think I've ever felt anything like it before. I couldn't take it I screamed in utter agony possibly dwarfing any other noise I've ever made before, but that's… that's all I remember.  
  
Niko was thrown through the walls, doors, and pillars of the castle. The force of the attack was intense, but Niko would survive. He landed, and bounced off the ground landing in front of the fountain of Din. Where he laid… beaten.  
  
Gannondolf walked out of the main castle door stepping over the body of a dead soldier. Where he laughed as loud as he could into the midnight sky. Looking up at the moon he smiled. The moon lay at the position where Niko pointed at early this was the time that they would be making their escape.  
  
"And so Niko the Prince of the Drows… is defeated. Hmpf next time I'll finish him off though." Whipping his cape he disappeared leaving behind the dead.  
  
Like I said before only one of use truly escaped for that night a piece of me… I lost many things that night. Friends, comrades, and… her. A part of me died that night… 


End file.
